


Girls' Night

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [305]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can we have Kol and Caroline bonding (braiding each other’s hair, gossiping about stuff, etc.) can Klaus coming in and being a cranky pants over it?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [305]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Girls' Night

Klaus let himself into the flat, wincing at the pop music blasting from his stereo. Honestly, the inevitable fight with his mother would be worth it if he could kick Kol out. Why she thought them living together would go any better at university was utterly lost on him. “Turn it down,” he called, shedding his school bag and winter wear by the front door.

“Don’t be a grump!”

“Kol, I swear to- Caroline?” Whatever he’d expected to find in his living room, it absolutely wasn’t his girlfriend kneeling in front of the couch with his brother sitting behind her, frowning down at her hair. “What the hell is going on?”

With a beaming smile, Caroline only waved. “Elena had to cancel on girls’ night, so I thought I’d surprise you. Kol let me in and had no idea what I was talking about, so we’re doing a girls’ night here! He’s trying to braid my hair.”

Well, he was certainly surprised. He couldn’t help but to glare at Kol in suspicion. Unfortunately, he was too focused on juggling the several strands of hair in his fingers to notice. “What am I doing wrong? Honestly, I keep making knots.”

Caroline’s hands flew up in alarm, and she pouted at Klaus. “Please help.”

Sighing, he tugged her up from the floor and stole the brush lying on the couch. “I’m pretty sure you left some detangler spray in my bathroom,” he said.

She pressed a gleeful kiss to his cheek before darting away, leaving the brothers alone. “Bekah had girls’ nights all the time,” Klaus pointed out, more confused than annoyed.

“Yeah, but I kind of miss the brat,” Kol admitted. “And Caroline is far too delightful for you, so I might as well enjoy her before you inevitably send her running.”

Klaus rubbed his eyes, tempted to turn the brush into a weapon. Summoning all his patience, aided by Caroline’s triumphant cheer from the other room, he nodded toward the kitchen. “Why don’t you go find a takeaway menu and order dinner for us girls, yeah?”

With an impish grin, Kol launched himself up. He passed Caroline bounding back in, and he ruffled her hair. She shoved him on his way, but smile as she tossed a bottle at Klaus. “My hero,” she cooed, returning to her spot on the carpet. “Thanks for playing along.”

Unable to suppress a smile of his own, Klaus settled behind her and dropped a kiss to her messy head. “Only for you, love.”

And maybe for the pest of a brother dancing around the kitchen.


End file.
